


Raindrops on Roses

by lookoutlovers22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Ghosts, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutlovers22/pseuds/lookoutlovers22
Summary: I may not remember before, but I'll always remember you.*Or—there are two ghosts in Malfoy Manor. This is their story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Raindrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been read on the Seppa Stories podcast! You can check it out with the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/episode/2ZBBB02bxOAB2iyz8PgpYD?si=YM-5VeI2Tz2bRY4UGgHeBA

He was laying on my lap, and his hair was as fair as snow.

"I met you before, I think." Draco said quietly. "Your name was Juniper, then. My name was Astra. My mother was the bear—a queen, Ursa—and my father died in the war. You were a commoner but—" he inhales and closes his eyes. "—we were friends, I think. And I think I loved you then. Really loved you."

"I'm sorry I don't remember, Draco." I ran my fingers through his hair, so soft. So mine. "I wish I did."

"I wish you did, too." He whispered. He took my hand and kissed it, and he smiled at me.

I may not remember _before_ , but I'll always remember you.

We were four.

* * *

Despite our close friendship throughout our childhood, Draco was particularly mean to me at school. He sent me letter sometimes, but that stopped during second year. But I remember him, and I remember a field of dandelions and grass so green it was like magic.

How is it that I'll never forget him? It seems like he's so eager to hate me with his disgusting blood purist ideologies that I know he doesn't believe in.

But I remember him from when we were children. Maybe he's changed his mind.

I'll always remember him.

* * *

After Ron ruined my night in fourth year, Draco danced with me in an empty corridor. We didn't speak a word but he looked at me, the way he probably did _before._

He walked away without a goodbye.

I cried on the floor.

* * *

Draco was silent beside me as we went on patrols together. We were in sixth year, and he was awfully silent. He didn't go on patrols with the other prefects, barely showed up in class. I don't bring it up, and I pretend not to notice. He can have his silence, and I can have my peace.

Sometimes, he looks at me with so much pain. And I know, I know that there are so many apologies left unsaid. _I'm sorry I don't remember_ and _I'm sorry for being so cruel_. I don't look at him when he looks at me like that—I can't.

He stopped me, that night. He stopped me from leaving. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. We danced in the corridor without music, and we cried together. My boy, so broken. So mine.

"I wish you remembered." He had said. "I'm sorry for being so—I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry."

He held me in his arms after curfew in a dimly lit corridor. I let him. "I'm sorry I don't remember, Draco. I'm sorry."

He held me tighter, he held my face in his hands, forehead on mine. Eyes closed. He looked so very much like the boy in the field of dandelions. "Just—just know that I love you, Hermione. And it's not because of—because of before, it's _not._ It's because of now and I'm sorry for everything I just—" he laughs, so bitter. I can feel my heart breaking just so, just like that. He's shaking like a leaf. "I love you. And I'm sorry that it's like this and I'm sorry for being such a dick and for not sending you letters anymore and for being a coward because it hurts, it hurts and I'm so _sorry,_ Hermione."

"I can't promise you before—Draco, I can't. But after all of this is over—we can, we can be _us_ again, like when we were kids and I can—I _can't_ promise you after, Draco. I love you too, I do. I'm so sorry."

He just smiles so sadly, and I can feel myself breaking in his hands.

* * *

The headmaster fell from the highest tower.

The glass in the Great Hall broke.

Hagrid's hut was on fire.

My boy was gone.

* * *

"How many horcruxes?"

"There are six. The cup, the diary, the diadem, the locket, the ring, and the snake."

* * *

The battle was won. The light had conquered.

Instead of relief, all I felt was sadness. Crippling, crushing sadness and anger and _regret._

Draco was dead.

And I remembered.

Juniper and Astra—and we were in love. And we were electric, he was a prince and he was blazing electricity and I was the most powerful witch of the age and fire and I _remembered._ And Draco was _gone—_ dead, _dead_ —gone.

Draco was gone.

I dropped to the floor.

My heart ached so much.

* * *

There were two ghosts in Malfoy Manor, they were lovers. One had hair as fair as snow, much like all the Malfoys before them, and one had the knowledge of the centuries.

Narcissa knew the first ghost very well. This was her Draco, her darling boy. The second ghost, she did not know very well, but she recognized her. This was the Granger girl.

Sometimes, late at night, there would be music in corridors. She always checked, and she always saw these two lovers dancing in the corridors.

And she asked them what their names were, and most days Draco would look at her with a cheeky smile and said, "You know who we are, mother." and Narcissa's heart would ache so much for her son, ached so much for both of them.

And some days, only sometimes, Draco would cackle with electricity and Hermione's hands would burn with fire, and Narcissa would ask them what they were called. They said Juniper and Astra, _His Royal Highness Prince_ _Astra_ _and the Royal Oracle Miss Juniper._

She wrote their stories for everyone to read.

_I'll always remember you._

The ghosts went on after that.


End file.
